1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a focus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a focus control apparatus and method for controlling the focus manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions such as data/voice communication, photo/video shooting with a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, image/video displaying, and the like. While some mobile terminals include additional functions capable of running games, other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia devices. Moreover, mobile terminals may allow users to receive broadcast or multicast signals and watch videos and television programs.
Recently, efforts have been made to support and enhance many new functions of the mobile terminals in addition to the above-mentioned functions. These efforts may include not only modifying and improving structural components constituting the mobile terminals, but also adding and improving software and hardware.
Mobile terminals provide an Auto Focus (AF) function so that users may easily capture (or shoot) photos or videos using a camera mounted in the mobile terminals. The AF function, which automatically adjusts the focus of a camera during shooting, may allow even a user unfamiliar with the camera to capture quality photos or videos. Thus, along with the development of the camera specifications, the importance of the AF function has increased.
In implementation however, for example in barcode recognition applications, the AF may not be performed correctly in low-light or close-up shooting environments.
In these environments, though the user may determine that the focus has been properly aligned, a lens unit for a focusing operation may be misaligned since the AF operation has failed. Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for controlling a focus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.